The Dooku and Mace Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: After Qui-Gon's death, Dooku requests to withdraw from the Jedi Order. After the resignation, Dooku and Mace continue to keep in contact. Will cover events from TPM - ROTS.
1. Note 1 Dooku

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Mace.**

**  
Timeframe: From the end of TPM through ROTS**

The quick background story of the Dooku and Mace PT Notes-

The Naboo battle is now officially over, and Palpatine has been elected Supreme Chancellor of the Senate. Dooku has decided that it is time to withdraw from the Jedi Order, and he has already turned to the Dark Side. Of course none of the Jedi know this yet. He wishes to withdraw from the Jedi Order.

And the story begins...

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Jedi Master Mace Windu,

After much thought and consideration, I have decided to leave the Jedi Order. This was a hard decision to make, but I no longer agree with the Republic ways. I no longer believe in the Republic. It has become overgrown with corrupted politicians, and nothing ever gets done with the best interest of the Republic citizens in mind. Since Jedi are the guardians of peace and justice for the Republic, I feel that the title "Jedi Knight" no longer fits me. I know that I am the 20th person to ever quit the Order in the Republic's 1000 year history. Please accept my resignation.

Count Dooku


	2. Note 2 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (from the Jedi Council Forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 2

Jedi Master Count Dooku

I do grant you your wish to leave the order. We never keep a being here against his wishes.  
As for the republic become overgrown with corrupted politicians I agree.

But the Jedi order is standing above the politicians. We cannot and will not interfere.

Jedi Master Mace Windu


	3. Note 3 Dooku

Note 2

One year after the Invasion on Naboo

One year later:

I thank the Council for honoring my request to withdraw from the Jedi Order, as well as to visit the archives one last time.

I hope all in the Order is well.

I understand that the Jedi Order wishes not to interfere in politics. Perhaps this is best for the Republic.

How do you feel about the Trade Federation winning all four of the trials in the Courts? All charges have been dropped.

Count Dooku


	4. Note 4 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (from the Jedi Council Forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 4

Count Dooku

You can visit the archives any time you like but I have one request. Don't go to madame Master Jocasta Nu. She was quite upset when I told her that you had left the order.

All is well here and things have become much more lively with young Master Kenobi chasing after his Padawan. The boy has a way to disappear from the temple and I have seen him returning with or without his master and holding another droid piece or scrap. And with that droid-building-and-repairing habit the halls near my apartment – you know Kenobi is my neighbour – are now cluttered with droids.

Politics are not for Jedi.

And Courts? We leave the trials to the judges. They have been studying the law and we can only uphold the law if the republic asks us.

Jedi Master Mace Windu


	5. Note 5 Dooku

Note 5

Four years after the Trade Federation Invasion

Three years later

Jedi Master Mace Windu,

Much thanks for your personal permission to continue using the Jedi Archives, even though I have left the Jedi Order. If you wish me not to speak with madame Master Jocasta Nu, that request can be granted. I'd imagine that she would be fairly upset that I left.

I'm pleased to hear that all is well within the Jedi Order. Let us hope that things stay that way. The boy that you referred to in your last message, I assume that he is the same boy that Qui-Gon found on Tatooine four years ago. If so, Qui-Gon told me about him. It would have been foolish of the Order had he not been trained. Qui-Gon and I were in agreement on this. The boy sounds like a handful, but I have no doubt that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge. It is hard to imagine the halls near your apartment to be cluttered with droid parts. Are you able to tolerate this? I'd be most interested if you could tell me more about this boy. Hearing of his adventures might keep me in good spirits.

Yes, I know well that politics are not for the Jedi.

Please keep me informed of how you are doing.

Count Dooku


	6. Note 6 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (from the Jedi Council Forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 6  
Count Dooku

All is well within the Jedi Order.

Even Madame Nu is her usual self again and she is complaining about a young archive disaster. You have never met him but he was the Padawan of your former Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn.

Yes Obi-Wan Kenobi and he is training Anakin, the boy found on Tatooine. Obi-Wan told me that it was the last wish of his master to let Anakin become a Jedi and he made a promise to train Anakin.

Obi-Wan is young but he is following the teachings of Qui-Gon and I am pleased with his progress.

And telling about Anakin and his adventures? That would tax my writing pad to the extreme. I have more work to do Count Dooku.

I know he tells them to Palpatine during his visits.  
We allow those visits because they will give Anakin an insight in politics. He will see that politics are not for the Jedi.

We are guardians of peace and mediators when the republic asks for our services.

Jedi Master Mace Windu


	7. Note 7 Dooku

Note 7

Five years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later

Jedi Master Windu,

I am pleased to hear that all is well in the Jedi Order, and I trust that that is still the case?

If Madme Nu is her usual self, than all must truly be all right within the Order.

What is this that I have heard recently of the Trade Federation causing riots in the Republic? I've heard that Nute Gunray has even directly threatened the Supreme Chancellor. This cannot be good.

No, I have not met the Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, but I have heard of him. When Qui-Gon first found the boy, he and I had discussed him. I trust that his training is going well? Yes, I was well aware that Qui-Gon wished Anakin to be trained. Before he died, he contacted me saying that he would have Obi-Wan train the child.

It is good to hear that Obi-Wan is following the teachings of Qui-Gon, which would mean that he is indirectly following my teachings. I would expect nothing but top level performance from a former apprentice of Qui-Gon's. It does not surprise me that he is progressing well.

Surely you could spare time to relate one or two tales of Anakin's adventures. If you do not have the time to do so, I understand.

So Anakin visits Palpatine? That is surprising, considering that the Jedi do not normally mix with politicians. It seems that Palpatine has befriended the boy, then. I'm sure Anakin appreciates this extension of friendship from someone outside of the Jedi Order. Yes, it is a good idea to allow Anakin to visit the Supreme Chancellor, considering that Anakin grew up on a planet that was outside of Republic jurisdiction. If he is to serve as a guardian of it, he needs to understand Republic politics. Eventually, he probably will come to share the Jedi distaste for politics.

I am quite aware of how Jedi are supposed to function within the Republic.

Count Dooku


	8. Note 8 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (from the Jedi Council Forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Count Dooku

All is well and Nu is her usual self and she is quite pleased with the archeaological diggs going on on Dantooine. Her former padawan Jerec is working there.

Obi-Wan is following the teachings of Qui-Gon mixed with his own and what he had learned from Master Yoda.

Anakin has been with Obi-Wan on a diplomatic mission to Ganaris and he caused trouble for Obi-Wan in a speeder accident flying too close to a powercoupling. Obi-Wan ended up in the healer's ward with a concussion and broken ribs but he has made a full recovery.

And yes Anakin is visiting Palpatine. The supreme chancellor has become his friend but that was from the day they met before the parade on Naboo. And seeing politics from the inside, will have him sharing our distaste for politics.

Jedi Master Mace Windu

(AN1: school of fear to Andara, AN2 Jerec is from Dark Forces and opponent Kyle Katarn)


	9. Note 9 Dooku

Note 9

Seven years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

Two years later

Jedi Master Mace Windu,

I trust that the archeological digging is continuing to go well on Dantooine. I know that it has been a couple years since I last contacted you. I have heard that the Council has begun investigating a few reports from the planet QuiQue. Is that true?

If Obi-Wan is following the teachings of Qui-Gon mixed with his own teachings, then the boy should be fine. He ought to grow up to be a fine Jedi Knight one day. He will make the Council proud one day. I am sorry to hear that Anakin caused trouble for Obi-Wan in regard to his flying. All pilots should know to stay away from power couplings. What could the boy have been thinking!

I have no doubt that the time Anakin spends with Chancellor Palpatine will influence Anakin's ideas about politics and politicians. He will soon see how corrupt the Republic is. Speaking of which, I am thinking of leaving the Republic entirely and starting my own government. I am convinced that the Republic cannot be fixed.

I hope that things continue to go well for you and the rest of the Jedi Order.

Count Dooku


	10. Note 10 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (from the Jedi Council Forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 10  
Count Dooku

The digging is proceeding as planned but that's Jerec. I don't have much influence on him. He just tells me that I am not an archivist and that's it. Maybe Anakin will visit Master Nu and she is always nice to young ones revealing more to them.

Anakin is a wizard with anything mechanical. I have to admit that after seeing him repair a complicated droid in just under one hour.

And Anakin and Palpatine. They are friends and he will soon see what politics are all about.

Leaving the republic?  
Count Dooku when you are doing that you will be on your own. The Jedi can only be send by the republic senate on missions. We will not come to your aid if you are leaving the republic.

Things are going well for us and stay in the republic and they will go well for you too.

Jedi Master Mace Windu


	11. Note 11 Dooku

Note 11

Eight years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Master Windu,

Ah yes….Jerec can be like that. I hope that what he found on Dantooine was useful, though the rest of the Jedi may need to visit the archives to learn what was discovered. It seems that not even the Head of the Jedi Order can convince Jerec to disclose the details of his findings, eh? Yes, perhaps the boy will learn something that the adult Jedi are not privy to.

If Anakin is so good at building things, he must have the discipline necessary to become a powerful Jedi.

I find it odd that Chancellor Palpatine would befriend Anakin. Approximately how much time do they spend together? There is little doubt that if Anakin continues to spend time with Palpatine that he will see the full extent of what politics are all about.

Yes, my old friend…I have made my decision. I have officially left the Republic. It has become far too corrupt, and as I mentioned before, it is beyond repair. I have started my own political entity called the Separatists. I realize that I no longer have Jedi protection, but that makes little difference to me. Although I have left the Order, I did not lose my skill. I have been improving upon my skill level. I am able to defend myself should I be attacked. I do not believe that my Separatist group will be attacked either, especially since we will have the Trade Federation battle droids. By now, it is no secret that Nute Gunray has left the Republic and joined my Separatist group.

I hope that you and the rest of the Jedi Order are doing well.

With all due respect,

Count Dooku, Leader of the Separatists


	12. Note 12 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (from the Jedi Council Forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 12

Count Dooku, Leader of the Separatists,

I see I cannot do anything about your decision to become their leader.

And that's why I can give you only this advice:  
Think about your Jedi training and if a conflict arrises come to the negotiation table first. Words can stop a war especially the words of a Jedi Master.

And I have heard from reliable scources that the Trade Federartion might be working with the Sith. They can even have a Sith master working in secret and you could have met him already without knowing.

I am asking you a favour.  
Can you investigate this rumour?

Jedi Master Mace Windu


	13. Note 13 Dooku

Note 13

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Jedi Master Mace Windu,

I give you my word – if an opportunity of negotiations presents itself, I will listen. However, it will take a lot to convince me to come back to the Republic. Unless certain things are fixed in the Republic, I am afraid, my friend, that I will have to remain out of the Republic.

I have to admit that the thought of the Sith Lord working with the Trade Federation has crossed my mind one or two times. That would seem plausible, considering the Sith who killed my old Padawan. However, I can assure you that I have had no contact so far with the Sith Lord. It is possible that Viceroy Gunray might have had contact with this Sith Lord. I would not know, and I have not asked him about that. Gunray says that he regrets what he did on Naboo, and he wishes to change his ways. I believe him. I have seen no evidence that would suggest that he is still in contact with this Sith Lord. If you wish it, though, I will keep my eyes open. I will alert you if I learn anything about this Sith Lord. If I had met this Sith Master, I would have known – not only that, but it would not have let me live. The Sith probably were not aware that I left the Jedi Order, and even if they did know, they would still view me as a Jedi.

I have heard that the Republic has recently had trouble of its own.

Count Dooku


	14. Note 14 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (from the Jedi Council Forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 14  
Count Dooku

Do keep your eyes open my friend. It seems that the Sith lord hasn't recognised you or met you. Keep us informed and if things turn out worse we will come to your rescue.

And yes the Republic had had its troubles.

The Loyalist Committee led by some senators has become official, and the members are trying to end the corruption in the Senate. They are also fighting against the Military Creation Act that is being proposed by some Senators who want to create an army for the Republic.

Palpatine has been supporting this act.

Jedi Master Mace Windu


	15. Start of AOTC Note 15 Dooku

Note 15

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

6 months later

Master Windu,

I hope all is well with the Jedi Order.

I regret that there is so much tension between the Separatists and the Republic, but there is very little I can do.

As I said to you before, I will keep my eyes open. If the Sith Lord should present himself to me, I will let you know. The Jedi Council would still come to my aid should the Sith Lord attack me or my fellow Separatists? That is a comforting thought, and one that will not be forgotten. You are a man who is loyal to the last. Yes, my friend, you will be informed if things turn out worse and I require the assistance of the Jedi. A rescue from the Sith Lord would be most appreciated.

What is your view on this whole Military Creation Act? You said there is a Loyalist Committee that is trying to end the corruption in the Senate as well as fighting against the act you mentioned. When is the vote for this Act taking place, and do you know whether or not all of the members of the Loyalist Committee will be present?

So…Palpatine supports this act….but how do you and other members of the Jedi Council feel about it?

Count Dooku


	16. Note 16 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (from the Jedi Council Forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 16

Count Dooku

The Jedi will come to your rescue if you are under attack from the Sith Lord. Just give us a signal and we will come. I will keep a few teams ready for just that.

The Military Creation Act is on the Senate's list this week. And it is not for the Jedi order to judge on that but I personally don't approve of the creation of an army. We are preserving the peace and an army is only good for war.

I don't know if Loyalist Committee members will be present.

Jedi Master Mace Windu


	17. Note 17 Dooku

Note 17

Master Windu,

At this point in time I have not detected Sith activity anywhere. I will continue to let you know. Do not worry about me, old friend – I will let you know if I require the assistance of the Jedi Council at any point in time. I know that I will not be able to handle a Sith attack completely on my own.

Do let me know the result of the Military Creation Act. I hope that all is well in the Senate and within the Jedi Order. I must warn you, though, if the Republic does pass this Military Creation Act, I may not be able to control what happens. This could be seen as an act of war, and several of the systems that have joined my cause my view it in this way. For the sake of the Republic, I hope that this act does not pass. Otherwise, I cannot promise the well-being of the Republic. The Separatists are non-aggressors, though if we are forced to act in self-defense, we will do so. We have more than enough battle droids to act in our defense.

Count Dooku


End file.
